


Cherries.

by softperfuma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Horde!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softperfuma/pseuds/softperfuma
Summary: A commander and her general discuss future strategy.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Cherries.

Adora closed the screen of the tracker pad and left it on a table she passed on the way to the throne room. She wanted nothing more than a break from staring at screens that, as of late, only had unsatisfactory news to share. 

Her face was greeted with cool air as the door rushed open, contorting into a look of disappointment once she realized she was alone. The matching thrones at the other end of the room were painfully empty, save for a small tray and basket of cherries on the outer arm of her chair. She walked towards them, the clicking of her heels echoing loud enough to cover the sound of her sigh. Falling fast into her seat, she crossed her legs and popped a cherry in her mouth without a second thought. Just as she spit the pit into the tray, a loud clang echoed from behind her. Reaching for her sword, she began to turn around only to be greeted with a hand wrapping tight around her throat.

“Hey, Adora.”

The victim in question was too busy rolling her eyes to notice the other woman drawing close, surprising her with a firm kiss that dissolved into a grinning mess for the both of them. Adora tried to pull back a bit to look her in the eyes, but the hand squeezed tighter, and Adora couldn’t help but smile wider.

“Satisfied, Catra?”

Catra hummed at the sound of her name, loosening her grip and stroking the nearest vein with her thumb. “Never,” she purred, finally letting go and slinking into the throne next to Adora. She looked at her as she spoke, her eyes glittering in the artificial light. “So, Your Majesty, would you like the good news or bad news first?”

“If the bad news is the failed seizure of Salineas, then I guess there’s only good news to share.” Adora rid herself of another pit, hoping what Catra would tell her was just as sweet as the cherries. Or her lips.

“Well the good news is that Lonnie’s team just came back from Mystacor. The plant is working; she’s throwing the sorcerers in disarray. We can have a strike ready to go by the end of next week.”

Adora leaned onto the armrest, chin in hand as she rolled another pit on her tongue. “Good to know that faceless traitor can finally be of use.” Her thoughts flitted on and around the woman that raised her, glad that despite being plagued by the fact that she was still alive, she could be used as a stepping stone to a power she’s wanted for years. As she mulled over thoughts of the next attack, something found it’s way back into her mind, gnawing at the edges until she finally locked eyes with her fiancée.

“Catra.”

“Yeah?”

“What’s this no-kill order you issued without telling me?”

Catra’s jaw tightened, taking the moment to stare her down in a silent beat of defiance. Sitting up straighter, she finally broke eye contact, looking off at nothing as her tail began to bristle. “Exactly as you said. I thought it’d be best.” Adora sighed, reaching for her hand that stiffened beneath her touch.

“And you thought it’d be best to not tell me because…?”

Catra’s hands stiffened further, her claws digging into the metal armrests, making a fresh set of marks to join all the others that littered her throne. “I didn’t know I needed to tell you everything, Your Majesty.” Adora gripped her hand a little tighter, leaning forward to try to meet Catra’s eyes. “Of course you don’t,” Adora said softly. “I would never expect that of you, Catra. But that was a big move. And for big moves, we need to be on the same page… I’ve told you before, I don’t have a problem with being weak. I have a problem being perceived as weak. And if enemy forces see we’re not united, they won’t hesitate to take advantage.”

Catra’s face softened, her claws lifting from where they rested deep in the metal. She slowly looked to meet Adora’s eyes again, uncertainty settled deep in her gaze as she spoke. “Just like we’re doing now.” Adora smiled at that, rubbing her thumb over the top of Catra’s hand. “Just like we’re doing now.” 

Catra sighed, lacing her fingers in Adora’s as she leaned onto the armrest they shared. A comfortable silence settled over the two of them; Catra gathering her thoughts as Adora gave her the time to do so. After years of bickering and brawls, their disagreements settled into something more peaceful than either of them could have ever expected, their ‘fights’ now reserved for sparring in training rooms. Fights which, more often than not, resulted in the both of them winning. 

Adora must have traced a dozen circles on Catra’s hand in the silence before she was ready to speak. She kept tracing circles, albeit a little slower, as Catra sat up a little straighter, avoiding her eyes once again.

“I know you may not agree, what with the Rebellion pushing harder onto our territory, but I don’t think we should go for elimination. I just… I don’t want to rule a world if there’s nothing to rule.” She paused, the silence filling the air once again. When it became too palpable to bear, she turned to the blonde, searching for an answer.

“Adora? I….”

“I’m not upset you don’t want to assassinate some silly royals, baby. I’m upset you didn’t tell me first.”

“Oh.”

Adora giggled, raising their still interlaced fingers so she could kiss the back of Catra’s hand. Opening her eyes after a second peck, she turned and looked at Catra as if she’d hung every star in the sky.

“It’ll be hard, and I’m worried about the outcome, but… I agree. I’d rather convince them to fight for us than against us.” She raised Catra’s hand again, this time settling it against her cheek.

“You’re such a sap.” Catra groaned.

“You like this sap.” Adora grinned.

Catra took her hand back, rising to her feet with her newly freed hand on her hip. “I do not like you. I love you. If you’re going to tease me, at least do it right.”

Adora slowly rose to her feet, and Catra’s heart beat a little heavier in her chest as she stepped closer, stopping less than an inch away only to look down into her glowing eyes. Reaching a hand up to her lips, she gently pulled something from her mouth; a single cherry stem, tied perfectly in a knot. Catra looked at the stem, trying her best to hide how flustered she was. At the sound of the smile in Adora’s voice, she knew that she wasn’t hiding it very well.

“I love you too, Your Majesty.”

Catra huffed, turning on her heels to start down the short set of stairs leading from the thrones. “Whatever. Let’s just go to bed. It’s getting late and I’m tired.” Adora let out a laugh that echoed off the walls of the throne room, bounding down the steps and catching up to Catra in no time.

“You’re tired? Oh what a shame. Guess we can’t have any fun.”

“I’m not that tired, dummy.”

Catra bumped hips with Adora before reaching out an arm to draw her close, her hand resting firmly on the blondes’ hip, the pressure making her breath in a little deeper. An arm came to wrap around her shoulders then, and before she could turn to look at the other queen she was met with a sloppy kiss on the cheek and another voice laced with a smile.

“Good. I’m not that tired either. We can be not tired together.”

“Don’t ruin it.” Catra warned.

Adora’s lips moved lower, and the kiss quickly turned into a bite.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I did writing it. Here's the artwork that inspired the piece: https://twitter.com/mondaykilly/status/1277346273968836608


End file.
